


The Bonds of Four

by marissa_ann



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta!Hercules, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Omega!John, Omega!alex, Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, alpha!lafayette, sick!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_ann/pseuds/marissa_ann
Summary: Written for the prompt: Alpha/Beta/Omega modern universe. Alexander/John/Lafayette/Hercules. Dealing with omega!Alex in heat usually isn't a problem for Alpha!Lafayette and Beta!Hecules but throw in a sick omega!John and the Alpha and beta are feeling the strain.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I started writing what I thought was going to be a quick one-shot of sex and fluff. Nope. Boys had other ideas. Not only did it become a lot longer than planned, it turned into some angst as well. Fair warning: there's nothing graphic but it does talk about unfair treatment and abuse of omegas.

Lafayette could feel the difference in the air when he stepped into the apartment he shared with his three lovers. The change was very distinct from when he'd left that morning. He was the only one of the four of them to leave the apartment today, having to attend a mandatory Saturday make-up class because he'd missed so many last month when Alex's heat lasted longer than expected and ended up triggering John's heat.

It was Alex, he could tell without having to ask, and it was early. Usually an Omega had their heat every two months and it was pretty regular, baring a few days difference. With Alex and John, both their heats were irregular and modern medicine had yet to find an answer that help. Regulating heats of Omegas wasn't a priority, or that was the sentiment Alex often expressed after receiving the brush off to his numerous letters of inquiry. All they had was some doctors' best guesses as to why their heats were so erratic. Alex had been on and off so many different suppressants his whole life, taking them when his mother could afford to buy them but usually going without, having foster families withhold them as punishment, having other families give him double doses because they didn't want the Omega to trick one of their Alphas into a bond by getting pregnant. Senator Henry Laurens believed he could change his Omega son into an Alpha given the right methods because there was no chance he could have his first born be anything but an Alpha.

Because of what they'd both been through, it had taken a long time for Lafayette to earn their trust, their friendship, and eventually their love. As a Beta, it was easier for Hercules but not by much. Maybe if they had met before Alex and John had met each other, it would have been easier to gain the trust of just one of them. Since their two Omegas had met a few years before Hercules and Lafayette came into their lives, they had established a very protective bond with each other and neither of them was going to consent to anything if the other wasn't completely comfortable. Even now, two years into their relationship between the four of them, there were days when the only person who could get Alex to stop working was John and the only person who could keep John from bolting when he felt crowded was Alex.

The first sign that something was off, other than the change in smell in the air, was the absence of Hercules and Alex while John was stretched out on the living room couch. His dear Omega was fast asleep but what trouble Lafayette was the way his dark curls were plastered against his forehead and the way his body was shaking even buried under two blankets. John had seemed fine when Lafayette left that morning, a little tired but he'd barely woken up and hadn't yet had his morning coffee. The second sign was connected to the first. If John was in the living room, obviously sick, where were Hercules and Alex? The few times John had gotten sick since they became a foursome, Alex had refused to leave his side. Lafayette's best guess was that the smell that had hit him when he'd walked in, his guess that Alex's heat was starting again, was right and his lovers hadn't wanted to chance Alex triggering John's heat while he was sick.

That left Lafayette torn. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to go to his Omega in heat, that Alex needed him, but John needed him too. He knew Hercules was more than capable of taking care of Alex in the early stages of his heat or cuddling with John but the Alpha in him insisted on being the one who took care of their lovers. Hercules knew, actually enjoyed when Lafayette's possessive side came out, but the Alpha was still loathed to admit it out loud. He never wanted to make his Beta feel like he didn't trust him with their Omegas.

"Laf?" John's voice was strained and Lafayette was by his side in a second, brushing away the damp curls.

"Shhhh, mon Amour," he placed a kiss to John's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Alex, heat, needs you," John mumbled.

"So do you, my petit Omega," Lafayette smiled. He knew John would insist on him going to Alex, just as he knew Alex would insist on him staying with John. "I will stay until you fall asleep. No arguing."

He knew it was the right decision when a soft smile graced John's lips. He stayed kneeling beside the couch, stroking John's hair until his breathing evened out and he knew his poor little Omega was asleep. He tucked the blankets more tightly around John, placed another kiss to his forehead, then went to search for their missing lovers.

A soft noise coming from Alex's bedroom alerted Lafayette to someone's presence. They each had their own room but it was mostly for show or when they needed their own space. Lafayette had the largest room, and the largest bed, so his was the room they usually slept in. He cracked open the closed door and poked his head into the room, breath catching at the sight of Alex, naked, bouncing on Hercules' lap. Alex was biting his lip, obviously trying to keep quiet so as not to wake John, but Lafayette knew he was wanting to scream. He was always a loud one, their Alexander.

"Alpha," the desperate want in Alex's tone was enough to make Lafayette hard in an instant.

"He wouldn't let me call you," Hercules met his eyes over Alex's head, an apologetic look on his face. His hands gripped Alex's hips to still his movement and earning a harsh gasp from the Omega.

Lafayette just nodded. They both knew Hercules could have called, he did outrank Alex in society's view, but in their family they had all agreed to listen to each other's wishes no matter their rank outside their apartment. Besides, dealing with an upset Alex was difficult enough on a normal day. Dealing with an upset Alex in heat and adding in a sick John, Lafayette was sure the day would have ended up in a spectacularly bad fight.

"John," Alex's voice brought Lafayette out of his thoughts. The guilty look on his Omega's face didn't surprise the Alpha. "Left him."

"He's still asleep," Lafayette assured him, crossing the room to run his fingers down Alex's spine and reveling in the shivers he caused. "What do you need, mon petit Lion?"

"Finish," Alex grunted, unsuccessfully trying to move against Hercules. "Stop teasing."

That earned him a chuckle from both his Alpha and Beta. One wink from Lafayette had Hercules flipping their positions, pinning Alex's squirming frame under him and driving his hips against him just as roughly as Alex pushed back, trying to take even more of his Beta lover inside him. It only took a few thrusts for both of them to cry out, spending themselves at the same time.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then go take a nap with John," Hercules said as he peeled Alex off him and rolled him closer to where Lafayette stood at the edge of the bed. "You enjoy our little Omega in here."

Lafayette barely waited until he heard the shower turn on before he grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss. For now, his Omega was all his and he was going to take full advantage of their alone time.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules takes care of John while Lafayette takes care of Alex. In very different ways.

Normally Hercules enjoyed taking long showers but this time he just wanted to get clean as quickly as possible so he could join John on the couch. He didn't bother to put on a shirt, just a pair of sweatpants, as he made his way to the living room to find their sick omega still asleep. He carefully maneuvered John so he could slide in behind him and smiled as John curled up against his chest without waking.

The Beta had always felt a special kinship with John, even before they started dating. Hercules had taken a drawing class to help with sketching out the ideas in his head and John had also been taking the class. The two had bonded over their professor's idiocy over cups of coffee and eventually, that had led to John introducing him to Alex and him introducing John to Lafayette. After that, it was only a matter of time before all four of them began hanging out as a group more often than not. It was nice being able to spend some time with just one lover that didn't involve a heat and Hercules made a mental note to make plans with each of his lovers once Alex's heat was done and John was healthy.

"Thinking too loud," John mumbled out a complaint.

"Hush you," Hercules shifted them slightly so he could comfortably tighten his arms around John. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Been sleeping all day," John retorted. "Tired of sleeping."

Hercules could understand that sentiment. He hated feeling like he wasted the day and he knew John had similar feelings. Their little artist was rarely still unless he had a paintbrush or sketchbook in hand.

"How about we watch a movie?" Hercules stretched an arm out to snag the remote from the coffee table in front of the couch. "I'll even let you pick." He knew John would likely fall asleep soon after the movie began.

"Ninja Turtles," John replied immediately. "The original movie, not the new one. Promised Alex I wouldn't watch the new one again without him."

"Ninja Turtles it is," Hercules easily found the movie and hit play.

John surprised him by staying awake through the whole movie and halfway through the sequel. Hercules didn't pay much attention to the movie, choosing instead to focus on running his fingers through John's hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back when he was hit by a coughing fit. The warmth radiating from his lover's body was beginning to worry him, as were the shivers that shook his small frame. He never normally thought of John or Alex as small, even though they were both much shorter than he and Lafayette, but with their big personalities they always seemed larger than they were. There were still times, like during a heat or sickness or after a nightmare, when one of them looked so small that all Hercules wanted to do was tuck them into bed and never let them leave the house.

"How is our poor petit Omega?" Lafayette's voice drew Hercules' attention away from John. The Frenchman hadn't bothered with clothes, just a pair of boxers that Hercules thought were his and not Lafayette's.

"I don't think the sound of his cough," Hercules replied. He was unsure on how to proceed. It was usually John taking the lead when one of them was sick and it was thankfully not too often he, himself, was ill. "Can you start the shower on really hot? Maybe the steam will help."

"Of course," Lafayette smiled. He returned a moment later to say it was done. "I will return to our petit Alexander. He is, how you say, worn out right now but will be ready for another round soon."

"Hopefully we can get some food into them later," Hercules watched Lafayette disappear down the hall before he gently lifted John off him. He managed to get John into his arms and into the bathroom without waking him. "There," he said more to himself, getting settled on the floor with John in his arms. 

The steam made the air thick and Hercules was already sweating. It was uncomfortable but already John seemed to be breathing more easily. He could put up with the discomfort. For John.

**********

Lafayette wasn't sure why he even bothered with the pair of boxers when he left a very blissed out Alex to check on Hercules and John. There was no one else around and they had both seen everything he had before, multiple times. On many, many occasions. He shed the boxers as soon as he stepped back into Alex's bedroom, hurrying to get back into the bed before the Omega even knew he'd left.

"Alpha," Alex whined, pressing his body against Lafayette's in obvious need and anticipation. "Need you."

"You just had me," Lafayette pulled Alex so his Omega was straddling him. "Twice. Does my greedy little Omega really need me again?"

"Yes Alpha," Alex bucked his hips, causing their cocks to slide against each other. "Please Alpha."

"You want me," Lafayette grinned up at Alex, "then you will have to do all the work. Ride me."

He watched Alex's eye light up as he got himself into position above Lafayette's hard cock. He was already stretched from earlier so he was able to easily take all of Lafayette without having to pause or adjust. It caused the Alpha to let out a small gasp when Alex sank down completely on to him. Part of Lafayette wanted to reverse their positions, to have his Omega pinned under him, to be snapping his hips against him and making him struggle to stay quiet. The other part of him knew that sometimes Alex needed to feel like he was the one in control during his heat and letting his Omega ride him was one way he felt that control.

"Good, mon petit Lion," Lafayette could feel the shudders going through Alex's body and knew he was close already. His little Omega must be so sensitive after so many rounds today. "You have been such a good petit Omega today."

"Please Alpha," Alex begged but knew better than to touch his own cock. "Please."

Lafayette wrapped a hand around Alex's cock and stroked him in time to his Omega bouncing up and down. He felt Alex clench down around him, knew his Omega was trying to make sure his Alpha finished at the same time. A few sharp upward thrusts had him spending himself inside Alex only moments before Alex came all over Lafayette's hand and stomach. He guided Alex's pliant body to the bed beside him, kissing him deeply before promising to return in just a moment.

He was quick as he went to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water and a damp cloth from the bathroom not currently being used by Hercules and John. He didn't want to disturb them. Once back in Alex's room, he set to work cleaning his sleepy Omega then himself, before getting back into the bed and taking Alex into his arms.

"Mon bon petit Omega," Lafayette purred. "You were so good, so quiet. I must reward you later for not disturbing nos amours. But first, you sleep."

"Yes Alpha," Alex murmured, already halfway there.

Lafayette just smiled and held his Alexander, not letting himself sleep until he was sure sleep had claimed Alex.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We spend some more time with Hercules taking care of John, mostly fluff with some angst creeping into their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part's mostly Hercules and John. Next update will be mostly Lafayette and Alex, which will mean more sex.

The steam shower did seem to help and Hercules soon had John dried off and dressed in a new pair of pajamas bottoms. He carried the Omega, despite John's protests that he could walk, back to the couch and got him settled. John appeared to be more alert than before and Hercules was hoping this would be a good time to try to get the sick Omega to eat a little something.

His lovers liked to joke that he was the 'mom' of the group but he always protested that label. It was John who took care of them while they were sick, it was Lafayette who cooked special meals and made sure there was always food ready to be reheated in the fridge. Sure, if Lafayette and John weren't able to then he would take over the cooking or he would take care of whoever was ill. And he always waited up when one of them was out late. And made sure they were wearing warm clothes when it was cold. And....he was totally the 'mom' friend.

The Beta blamed Thomas Jefferson for starting it all. The Alpha had been making fun of John, a switch from his usual victim of Alex, after John had fallen asleep during class. The Omega had just been through a particularly long and hard heat and probably shouldn't have been pushing himself, but he insisted he needed to get out of the house. Lafayette and Hercules had agreed he could attend the classes he had with them, but not the ones he had by himself, and John had agreed. Thankfully it was Washington's class where John finally succumbed to his exhaustion, the one class they all shared, and their professor silently gave them permission to leave. It would have been easy if it hadn't have been for Jefferson. Hercules' verbal take down of the Alpha, all while gently cradling his sleeping John, had rivaled Alex that day. The next time Jefferson had seen Hercules, he'd make a crack about being a mother hen and it stuck.

"John," Hercules smiled as his Omega pouted when John realized Hercules wasn't getting into position to cuddle with him, "do you think you can eat a little something?"

"I should," John sighed and Hercules could see the nursing school student in his Omega warring with the sick and miserable boy. "And some medicine. It's in the cabinet."

"Laf made soup the other day," Hercules offered. "That should be light and you can just eat the broth. Get something into you."

Hercules rewarded his Omega with a kiss to the forehead when John agreed to try eating and quickly disappeared into the kitchen to find the mentioned soup before John could fall asleep on him. Thankfully, Lafayette was very particular about how he organized the fridge and it was easy to find the Tupperware containers with the soup. Hercules chose one labelled with an 'A', which meant Lafayette had made it for Alex but it was the only soup Hercules knew would be broth-based and easy on the stomach. John preferred his soups on the spicy side and Hercules favoured cream-based ones, neither of which would be good for his sick Omega at the moment. Alex's stomach couldn't handle too much spice so his homemade rice and vegetable soup was the safest. He made sure to pour mostly broth into the bowl and to leave plenty for Alex, in case the other Omega wanted soup when Lafayette finally dragged him from their bedroom.

When Hercules returned after heating up the bowl of soup(in the microwave since Lafayette wasn't there to scold him) and getting a glass of water and a couple pills, he found John sitting right where he'd left him, one blanket draped over him and a second wrapped around his shoulders. Hercules would never admit it out loud but it was relief that John was so compliant when he was sick. He'd been witness to and been a part of some epic battles from Alex and Lafayette when they were sick and refusing to take care of themselves or let someone help them.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Hercules asked. With how fiercely independent both his Omegas were, Hercules had found it always paid to ask them before doing something for them. He knew John was perfectly capable of feeding himself but sometimes the Omega liked to feel taken care of in ways that don't involve his heat.

"I can do it," John replied but the Beta could tell by his tone he wanted to be fed. "You should check on Alex and Laf. I don't want to take you away from Alex for too long."

"Baby," the use of the nickname grabbed John's attention immediately, just as Hercules knew it would. Lafayette and Alex were the main ones to use nicknames but both Hercules and John were known to use one occasionally when it suited them. "How many times do we have to tell you your needs are just as important as the rest of ours before it sinks in to that curly head? Laf is taking good care of Alex. If he needed help, he would come out and tell us. The only way I'm leaving you is if you tell me to leave or if Laf decides he wants some John cuddle time."

That earned him a soft giggle and Hercules situated himself back on the couch next to John, pulling his Omega on to his lap. It was a bit awkward to maneuver the spoon from the bowl sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch but Hercules managed. And he managed to get John to get most of the bowl of soup before the Omega started to nod off again.

"Do you want to stay on the couch or go to bed?" Hercules smiled as John nuzzled into his neck. Lafayette liked to call John his little turtle but Hercules always thought of the Omega more like a puppy, not that he would ever tell that to John. Or Lafayette or Alex.

"Stay here," John murmured, obviously more asleep than awake. "Medicine?"

"I didn't forget," Hercules assured him. "Can you swallow them?"

"Yeah," the Omega replied. "Throat doesn't hurt. Just everything else."

Hercules handed him the pills and the glass of water, watching as John swallowed them in case he needed to grab the glass. He took it once the pills were gone and placed it on the coffee table next to the bowl.

"Let's get comfortable," the Beta laid back on the couch, pulling his Omega until John was nestled safely in his arms. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you," John sighed.

"Love you too," Hercules kissed the top of his head and waited to hear John's breathing even out, signalling sleep.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to see how Lafayette is handling Alex's heat.

Lafayette loosened his hold on Alex as his Omega shifted in his arms, readjusting his grip only when he was sure his sleeping lover was comfortable. He was exhausted as well but his mind refused to let him sleep, telling him the second he did one of his Omegas would need him. Alex was sated for now but it wouldn't be long before he was awake and in need of another round. If John was still sick in the morning, and Lafayette was sure he would be judging by the last time John was ill, he and Hercules would have to be ready for another day of two Omegas in need of their attention.

"Alpha," Alex whined in his sleep, signalling to Lafayette that he would likely wake soon. And be wanting him.

"Right here, my Omega," Lafayette shifted so Alex's nose was buried against his neck, letting his Omega breathe in his scent. It calmed Alex for the moment, letting him remain asleep for a few more precious moments.

The door opening caught his attention and he tore his eyes off Alex to find Hercules poking his head into the room. His Beta looked as exhausted as he felt. His Alpha instincts wanted to order Hercules to bed, to rest, but he knew Hercules wouldn't take the order well.

"You need anything in here?" Hercules asked.

"Non, mon amour," Lafayette replied. "Our petit lion is sleeping for now. How is our John?"

"He's asleep too," Lafayette could see the worry on his lover's face and it unnerved him. Hercules was their calm, their rock. Lafayette couldn't do this without him. "I got some soup into him and he took some medicine. I just really don't like the way his breathing sounds."

"Do you think we need to bring him to the clinic?" Lafayette was nervous about that idea. They couldn't bring Alex with them, not while he was in heat and he hated being separated from his Omegas when they were both in need of him. The clinic, run by the Schuyler family was amazing but if they needed to go to the hospital, they would insist on John's Alpha being present. Lafayette knew Angelica would do everything in her power to help them as much as she could at the clinic but there were some things only the hospital could do.

Hercules shook his head, to Lafayette's relief. "John promised he would tell us if he thinks he needs to go. But I think it would be a good idea to ask Eliza to stop by anyway. She's better at being subtle and John's more comfortable around her than Angelica."

"Good idea," Lafayette agreed before Alex shifting in his arms stole his attention. "Let me know when she arrives."

Alex's eyes fluttered open just as Hercules closed the door behind him. Lafayette could smell the need building inside his Omega and it wouldn't be long before Alex was desperately begging for his knot again. When he wasn't in heat, Alex loved to be teased and made to wait but when his heat hit, he wanted it fast and hard.

"What do you want, mon petit Omega?" he asked even though Alex had already started to rub himself against his Alpha's body.

"You, my Alpha," Alex whined, rubbing harder against Lafayette's leg. "Now. Please."

"Of course, petit Alex," Lafayette rolled them so Alex was pinned under him, already panting with need. They hadn't bothered to put on clothes after their last round, instead just climbing under the covers before Alex fell asleep. "Do you need my fingers first?" he easily slid two digits into Alex's still loose hole. "You are still so loose. Such a dirty, needy little Omega."

"Yes Alpha," Alex pushed down in his fingers, desperate for more, wanting to be fuller. "Need you, not your fingers. Please."

Lafayette couldn't ignore the plea in Alex's voice. His fingers slid out of Alex and he had to chuckle at the moan that came from his Omega at the loss, even though Alex knew his fingers would be replaced by his cock. Alex was always one to be impatient when he had his mind set on something he wanted. He nudged Alex's legs farther apart and pushed them toward his chest.

"You will hold your legs for me," Lafayette's voice was stern but he was rewarded with an eager nod from his Omega. "Good, mon petit Alex."

He pushed in slowly, giving Alex enough time to adjust in case he was too sensitive to be taken. So many rounds was pushing it even during a heat but Alex just wiggled his hips for more.

"Harder Alpha," Alex begged. "Please. Make me feel you."

"You will," Lafayette promised. He leaned down, biting his Omega's shoulder, leaving his mark on his Alex. "You will feel me long after your heat is done. Because you are my petit dirty Omega."

"I am," Alex tried to push down but his position made it difficult. Lafayette had put him in a position where the Alpha controlled how much Alex got and all Alex could do was beg for more. "I need...I need....I....I..."

"You need what, mon petit?" Lafayette teased, just a little. He knew his Omega was too far gone to tease too much.

"You," Alex's voice hitched as his Alpha's cock hit just the right spot. "Please."

Lafayette knew he was close and he wrapped a hand around Alex's ignored cock, stroking him quickly. It only took a few moments for his Omega to explode, coating his hand. Lafayette gave a few more sharp thrusts before he too, came inside his Alex. He gathered his spent Omega in his arms and held him as they waited for his knot to go down.

"Love you Alpha," Alex murmured.

"Love you too," Lafayette echoed. "My Omega."


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes up with a way to see John

The next time Alex woke, it was to find Lafayette asleep beside him. That told him just how taxing this particular heat combined with John's sickness was on his Alpha. Lafayette never fell asleep before his Omegas and always woke before they did. His Alpha had to be exhausted to still be asleep as Alex knew he tended to move around a lot when he was waking up. He could hear noises in the kitchen, quiet as if whoever it was was attempting to be as silent as possible but failing. He assumed it was Hercules since the Beta always seemed to make more noise when he was trying to be quiet.

With his heat satisfied, for now, what his body craved was the warmth of his fellow Omega. There was a certain comfort that only he and John could give each other and Alex usually craved it whenever he had an intense heat. Of course he would have to have one of his most intense heats since they became a foursome at the same time John was sick. He was always making things difficult on himself and everyone.

Thankfully, like all his professors said, he had a top notch brain and it was telling him to use his phone to video call John in the other room. If they couldn't touch, at least they could still see each other. He just hoped his dear Laurens wasn't asleep. He would hate to wake him.

"Alex?" John's face popped up on his phone and brought a smile to Alex's lips. "Do you need something? Where's Laf? Should I get Hercules?"

"Everything's fine J," Alex was quick to assure him before John could yell for Hercules. "I just wanted to see you. You look tired. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake," Alex was sure John was lying but he didn't call him on it. He was just happy to be able to see his Omega lover, even if it was through a screen. They were probably more than a little too co-dependent but he didn't care. "How are you doing?"

Alex smiled, fingers barely grazing the image of John's face on the screen. "I'm fine. I think I wore Laf out. He fell asleep."

"He won't be happy that you didn't wake him up," John laughed and Alex let the sound wash over him. It was his favourite sound that John made. "But you're really good? You don't need Herc?"

"I'm good for now," Alex replied honestly. Not that he would admit it if he did need Hercules. He wouldn't want to take both their lovers away from John, especially when his fellow Omega was ill. He knew how much better he always felt when John stayed by his side when he was sick and since he couldn't return the favour, he could at least make sure John had someone with him. John deserved all the good things they could give him and Alex wanted to make sure he got them. He deserved so much more than Alex

"Hey, I know that look," John's voice was scolding him through the screen and brought Alex out of his spiraling thoughts. He had to look away from his phone so he couldn't see John's face. "Alex, I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Please look at me."

Alex slowly moved his gaze back to the screen to see John's worried eyes staring back at him. "Sorry. I don't know why I got lost in my head. I know you love me. I love you too."

"It's been a while since we've been separated during our heats," Alex felt a faint smile tug at his lips as he recognized John's 'thinking' frown. It often matched his own. "Maybe we got so used to being together that our bodies are telling us something is wrong because we're not close. It feels like something is wrong even though it's not."

"That would make sense," Alex agreed. It would explain his sudden spiraling thoughts and why this heat felt so different from his past ones.

Arms wrapped around him, startling him and causing John to chuckle. He hadn't even heard Lafayette wake or felt the bed move with him.

"Bonjour, mon petit Laurens," Lafayette's chin was on Alex's shoulder as he was held tight in his Alpha's arms. "Should you not be asleep? Are you feeling well again?"

"I was asleep!" John protested. "I can't sleep all day. And yes, the medicine is working. I think."

"And I think it's time for little sick Omegas to take another nap," Hercules' voice came from off the screen and Alex couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at John's pout. When Hercules did appear on the small screen, Alex swore the Beta was trying to tell their Alpha something without actually saying it but he knew neither would admit it.

"Love you," John managed to say before Hercules stole his phone.

"Love you too," Alex replied as Lafayette took his phone away.

With Lafayette's scent surrounding him, Alex could feel the pull of his heat building inside him again. He could have held out if he had to, it wasn't to the point of being painful, but his Alpha was already pressing him down against the mattress and Alex knew better than to argue with his Alpha. Most of the time.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. We've been having awful weather and it's been messing with the electricity, which means no internet and running on batteries. Not fun!

A knock on the door had Hercules sliding out from under a sleeping John as carefully as he could, thankful that he managed to do so without waking his sick lover. He knew the knock was likely Eliza, who had texted not too long ago to let him know she was on her way. He was already planning on making something to thank her but for coming so quickly, she deserved a whole new wardrobe. Which he would happily make if she could make John feel better.

"Hi Eliza," he greeted as he stepped aside to allow her into the hallway. "Thank you again for coming."

"Anything for you guys," her smile as warm but Hercules could still see the hint of worry in her eyes. Like him, Eliza was also a Beta but one with more power than Hercules could ever hope to have due to her last name. "You look exhausted. Do I need to order you to get some sleep?"

From anyone else, Hercules would have felt annoyed at the implication that he wasn't taking care of himself, and by extension he wasn't taking care of his Omegas, but from Eliza it was impossible to take offense. He knew she only had concern for them all and it wasn't a comment on his ability to care for his family. Eliza and her sisters considered Alex, and through him the rest of them, part of their chosen family and it was just Eliza's nature to worry about those she considered family.

"John's sleeping on the couch," Hercules said instead of answering her question. "I had him in the bathroom with the shower running and the steam seemed to help his breathing. He managed to eat a little broth and some medicine but mostly, he's been sleeping on and off all day. He says he's not feeling nauseous but he's definitely been running a bit of a fever."

"I'm thinking there's a good chance he caught the same thing Peggy had last week," Eliza told him, smiling at the sight of John curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket she recognized as being knitted by Hercules. "It lasted a few days and now she's back to normal."

That got a sigh of relief from Hercules. "I need to let Laf know you're here. It'll just take a second."

He walked quickly down the hall toward the bedroom where Lafayette and Alex were in. He didn't want to chance John waking up to find him gone and replaced with Eliza. The two got along, sometimes frighteningly well, but he knew it would still startle his Omega to find Eliza there and none of his lovers in the room. He knocked on Lafayette's bedroom door at the same time he was opening it, finding Alpha and Omega in the middle of changing the bed sheets. Well, Lafayette was changing and Alex was more directing him.

"Herc!" Alex happily thew himself at the Beta, clinging to Hercules who in turn wrapped his arms around the Omega. It was always hard for any of them to be separated but it was especially hard on Alex and John. Having not touched Alex since Lafayette got home felt so strange to Hercules, even though it had only been around eight hours.

One glance at Lafayette and the Alpha could read what Hercules was silently telling him. If Alex hadn't been distracted by the addition of Hercules to the room, both Alpha and Beta knew he would be demanding to know about the conversation they were silently having above his head.

"Mon petit," Lafayette smiled as Hercules carried Alex over to the bed, "Hercules will stay with you while I go check on our John. Is that agreeable?"

"Will you tell me how he is?" Alex asked and Lafayette was nodding before he even finished the question. He knew Alex would want to know how their fourth was faring and Lafayette wouldn't deny Alex that information.

Lafayette slipped out while Alex was distracted by Hercules and quickly found Eliza waiting in the living room with John still fast asleep. He smiled his thanks to the Beta as he made his way to John's side, gently shaking him awake. The sleepy smile that greeted him as his Omega opened his eyes was one of the many reasons he'd fallen in love with John.

"Eliza's here," he explained softly as John sometimes had a hard time focusing after being woken, especially if given an overload of information.

A small frown appeared on John's face as he blinked a few times, getting himself grounded. Lafayette slipping a hand into his helped and after a few moments, he was able to sit up and greet Eliza.

"Well, a little good news before we do anything," Eliza's smile was comforting and it was impossible not to feel warm and safe in her presence. "If this is the same thing Peggy had, you look much better than she did. Her mate was away when she got sick and you have yours here and I think that helps. I still want to give you a quick look over but I'm sure you just caught that nasty chest cold that's going around."

Lafayette was grateful for the steady stream of talking Eliza kept up while she was examining John. Both Alex and John had many reasons to distrust doctors and all three Schuyler sisters were the best all handling those fears. None of them were doctors, yet, but all three had an interest in medicine and Lafayette was certain they would all end up in the field somehow.

"It's most likely that chest cold I was talking about," Eliza said after she finished the exam. "I brought you guys some stuff from the clinic since I knew you wouldn't have any of it here. I'll keep my phone on me in case you have any questions but as long as you rest and take the medicine I brought, you should feel better in another couple days."

"Thanks," John smiled weakly at her, accepting the bag she was holding out.

"I would also recommend making a nest, either here on the couch or in one of the bedrooms, with something belonging to each of you," Eliza continued and Lafayette felt the warning to him under her warm tone. If he failed to take care of John, and Alex, he would face the full wrath of the Schuyler sisters. As an Alpha and Eliza being a Beta, he could have taken offense at her tone but that would upset his Omegas and Eliza meant no harm.

Eliza said her goodbyes and, after seeing her out, Lafayette helped John get re-settled on the couch. He tucked the blanket Hercules had made tightly around his Omega, making sure it wasn't too tight, then quickly went to retrieve some items from himself and Alex to add to the nest. A glance into Alex's bedroom showed him that Hercules was taking good care of their poor Omega in heat and that meant Lafayette could spend some time with their sick Omega. He knew both Omegas understood he couldn't be in two places at once but he still felt like he was neglecting one for the other, even with Hercules being there.

John was half asleep when he returned so Lafayette busied himself by surrounding his Omega with the items he'd collected. A couple sweaters, a scarf, a pillow from his bed, all things that had been used in the past few days so they still smelled of their family. It might have been his imagination but as he slid into the nest and took John in his arms, he was sure his Omega was already breathing better and had more colour in his cheeks. He set the alarm on his phone to wake them in an hour so he could get John to eat something and take the medicine, then he would move the nest into his bedroom. John needed a good night's sleep and he wouldn't get that on the couch, even if he was surrounded by their scents.


End file.
